Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic technology, and in particular to an information processing method and an electronic device.
Related Art
With development of electronic technology, people's life is increasingly tied to network and electronic products with various functions. With improvement of living standard, tablet computers, smart phones and other portable electronic products are popular, and wearable intelligent electronic products which are more portable are also rapidly developed.
Currently, the electronic device is usually provided with sensors, so that the electronic device can respond to a user's operation on the electronic device, thus achieving intelligent human-computer interaction.
For obtaining a direction, the user may take an image of nearby objects by using the electronic device and acquire the direction by searching contents displayed in the image; or the user may start dedicated mapping software and acquire the direction by the dedicated mapping software.
In view of the above, the way for obtaining the direction by the electronic device is complicated.